


Иные ласки

by MirroringGlass



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [15]
Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom, Gnome Sorcerer, Knifeplay, Size Difference, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirroringGlass/pseuds/MirroringGlass
Summary: Он хочет потерять себя в боли. Она хочет, чтобы ей поклонялись.
Relationships: The Baroness/Regongar (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Иные ласки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Kind of Caress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057578) by [UndyingEmbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyingEmbers/pseuds/UndyingEmbers). 



> Баронесса здесь – законно-злая гномка, специализирующаяся на магии иллюзии и призыва. То есть мы имеем неслабую разницу в размерах со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Регонгар был привязан к кровати, его удерживали усиленные магией цепи. Они вонзались в ноги и руки, широко разводя их в стороны. Впрочем, он и не собирался бежать. Бордовые атласные простыни ласкали его обнаженное тело, но их мягкость только подчеркивала укусы цепей, и он облизнул губы при мысли о сладких пытках, которым баронесса подвергнет его сегодня.

Гилесмина оделась так, как она оделась бы для суда: длинное струящееся шелковое платье с низким вырезом и крупные кольца с драгоценными камнями. Ее обычно растрепанные вьющиеся розовые (хотя Гилесмина настаивала, что они пурпурные) волосы были собраны в тугую шишку, которую удерживала изящная шпилька с навершием в виде цветка. Ее длинные брови, аккуратно расчесанные, были красиво уложены к вискам, от нее исходил легкий аромат розовых духов.

Баронесса использовала любую возможность, чтобы продемонстрировать свое богатство и силу — и это было то, что делало ее настоящей правительницей. Гилесмина выглядела безупречно в любой ситуации.

Те, кто думал, что эта маленькая благоухающая цветами женщина слаба, никогда не повторяли эту ошибку дважды. Магия сокрушала их разум прежде, чем они успевали осознать, что отныне их место в последних рядах ее армии мертвых.

Ах, Калистрия! Регонгар никогда не думал, что кто-то столь красивый может смотреть таким испепеляющим взглядом. Эта женщина ожидала полного подчинения как от своих союзников, так и от своих врагов. Регонгар хотел бы провести вечность с ней, поклоняться ей, принадлежать ей. И сжечь весь этот чертов мир для нее.

Стук высоких каблуков заставил его повернуть голову, когда Гилесмина подошла к кровати. Теперь Регонгар практически мог видеть, как чувственно двигается ее изящное тело под этим шелковым платьем. Всего лишь посмотреть на нее было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, как плоть наливается желанием.

Подобрав юбки, она поднялась по маленьким ступеням на свою кровать. На поясе она носила крошечный, но остро заточенный стилет с перламутровой ручкой. В отличие от Октавии, она предпочитала подходить ближе и лично наблюдать за жертвой, которой причиняла эту сладкую, сладкую боль...

Она посмотрела на него сверху вниз: взгляд ее огромных кристально-голубых глаз пронзил его, и ее губы, алые от помады, чуть приоткрылись.

Гилесмина протянула свои мягкие, идеально ухоженные руки и погладила Регангара по щекам, а затем вдруг отняла их и ударила его по лицу наотмашь. Регонгар задохнулся скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Но это было только начало.

Гилесмина опустилась Регонгару на грудь, оседлав его. Она сняла стилет с ремня и приложила острие к бьющейся жилке под его подбородком. Регонгар мог только представить, как его кровь течет под холодным клинком.

— Увы, я просто слабая придворная леди. Эта жалкая пощечина тебе не повредит. Мне понадобятся инструменты.

Отнимая нож, она слегка порезала кожу на его шее.

— О, Гилесмина, — простонал он, — не будь такой нежной...

— Тссс, — прошипела она, — удовольствие и боль усиливают друг друга, мой зверь.

Она снова подняла клинок, и Регонгар подумал, что она наконец-то ударит его по-настоящему. Но вместо этого она провела пальцами по лезвию, порезав подушечки указательного и среднего. Гилесмина вздрогнула, когда сделала это; несмотря на то, что она любила причинять боль другим, сама она не очень хорошо ее переносила. Она поднесла кончики пальцев к его губам. Коснувшись нижней губы, она оставила на ней алый след, прежде чем Регонар открыл рот и стал посасывать ее тонкие пальцы. Его язык обвился вокруг них, смакуя медный вкус ее крови.

Она убрала пальцы и прикоснулась кончиком стилета к его верхней губе. И когда Регонгар облизнул клинок, она порезала его снова.

Гилесмина подняла стилет и указала острием на его рот.

— Открывай, — приказала она.

Он послушно открыл рот, и она уколола его язык кончиком клинка. Регонгар застонал и сделал судорожный вдох, когда почувствовал, как во рту накапливается кровь.

Гилесмина поднесла лезвие к губам и облизнула его. Она снова вздрогнула, порезавшись языком об острый край. Наклонившись вперед, она крепко поцеловала Регонгара в губы. Он почти обезумел от вкуса ее крови, смешанной с его собственной, он чувствовал себя умирающим от жажды. Он никогда не думал, что может так сильно желать чего-то. Регонгар яростно целовал ее, отчаянно желая каждый дюйм ее тела, и она укусила его за язык, вытягивая еще больше крови.

Прервав поцелуй, она прислонилась лбом ко лбу Регонгара. Он тяжело дышал, в то время как она казалась совершенно спокойной. Что же, однажды он найдет способ заставить ее потерять самообладание...

Гилесмина сделала надрез на его плече. И это уже была не какая-то царапина. Регонгар почувствовал, как кровь стекает на шелковые простыни. Он резко втянул в себя воздух и застонал. Клинок оставил след на его левой груди. Заметив, что полуорк теряет ощущение реальности, баронесса наотмашь ударила его по лицу ладонью. Сфокусировав взгляд на ее лице, он посмотрел на нее, и его губы украсила широкая дикая улыбка. Гилесмина ударила его по другой щеке. Регонгар взревел и толкнул бедра вперед.

Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз перед тем, как скользнуть вниз по его торсу, ее крошечная задница прижалась к его твердому члену. Она подняла платье, обнажив свои бледные гладкие ноги. Регонгар с удовольствием отметил, что на ней нет белья. Ее жесткие розовые (извините, пурпурные) волосы были выбриты, оставался лишь идеальной формы островок над клитором. Ей пришлось привстать, чтобы оказаться над головкой его члена. Она была восхитительно узкой. Настолько, что ей было трудно вставить его мощный член в свою маленькую дырочку.

— Просто расслабься, детка, — прошептал он, пока она изо всех сил пыталась опуститься на него. Она ахнула и задрожала, и Регонгар понял, что это от боли.

— Гилесмина ... — начал было он, но она быстро подняла руку, приказывая ему замолчать. И он терпеливо ждал, пока пройдет дрожь и напряжение вокруг его члена ослабнет.

— Гилесмина, — сказал Регонгар. — Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, верно?

— Знаю, — взяв с кровати хлыст, ответила она. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

И она хлестнула его по бедру так, что он застонал и рефлекторно толкнул бедра вверх, вызвав судорожный вздох наездницы. Она посмотрела на него глазами, полными желания, и ударила снова. И на этот раз он не остановился. Пока они двигались, Гилесмина перемежала толчки с хлесткими ударами до тех пор, пока бедро Регонгара не покрылось ссадинами и кровоподтеками. Но каждый новый удар его только подстегивал.  
Отбросив хлыст, она принялась ласкать себя, доводя до исступления. От ощущения того, как она, кончая, сжимается вокруг него, Регонгар чуть было не переступил через край сам. Спустя еще несколько судорожных толчков он пролился в нее, рыча от удовольствия.

Он повис на своих цепях, тяжело дыша. Гилесмина тут же сняла оковы. Она омыла его раны полотенцем и холодной водой и поцеловала, что было гораздо лучше.

— Хочешь лечебное зелье? — спросила она.

— Неа, — отмахнулся он. Ему нравилось хранить синяки и порезы как напоминание об этих ночах вместе. По крайней мере в течение нескольких дней, когда он чувствовал, что слишком устал или слишком сломлен, чтобы вновь быть любимым, он мог коснуться одного из следов, оставленных Гилесминой, и вспомнить, как она хотела его.


End file.
